Gemuffet
"I have no idea what I'm doing..." ''- Gemuffet Gemuffet is a spider monster who runs a bake sale in Hotland. Lusk, first meets her hollering and yelling for monsters to buy something from her bake sale. Gemuffet is the Underek version of Muffet: http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Muffet '''Species/Appearance' Gemuffet's appearance is literally the same as Muffet. The only change are her shoes. She wears flats instead of high-heels. No, seriously. She is the same. Trust me. Personality Gemuffet is completely different to Muffet in personality. Gemuffet is a seemingly happy, friendly, yet confused monster. She also has quite a temper. Gemuffet doesn't understand jokes nor puns. She likes arranging things in colour or size order as seen in her bake sale and occasionally mispronounces or misspells words. Her grammar and punctuation are perfect though. When Gemuffet is confused she often uses ellipses or a question mark to express her confusion. She doesn't understand why monsters don't buy anything at her bake sale, even though the price is 9999 gold. If Lusk approaches her and tells her that the price is 9999 gold to buy something, Gemuffet is genuinely surprised. She mutters to herself, "No wonder no-one was buying..." She tells Lusk that she "must have written it wrong". Afterwards, if Lusk spares her, she will change the sign to 19 gold. If Lusk buys something from the bake sale after her fight, and if he spares her, Gemuffet will smile and say, "Thanks for donating! You're awesome!" ''In battle, Gemuffet confesses to Lusk that she doesn't really like her outfit and that she might change her outfit to a T-shirt and pants, as she likes casual clothes more than stiff formal clothes she is currently wearing. If Lusk befriends her, she may call Lusk a ''"sucker". Apparently this is good in Gemuffet language? *sounds of flipping paper* Ah. Gemuffet only calls her friends this, so it is assumed that it means friend. Abilities At the beginning of her battle, Gemuffet often mumbles to herself, seemingly unfocused on the battle, her attacks being weak and flimsy. After her first turn, she snaps to attention and starts fighting for real. Muffet has control over spiders and frequently uses them in battle. She also uses baked goods to attack Lusk, such as bouncing doughnuts and croissant boomerangs. Gemuffet can turn Lusk's soul purple, restricting his movement to three strings which he can switch between or move on. She has a pet muffin spider which draws the strings towards it and a slower version of the spider attack begins. Gemuffet can use soy sauce or spiders (the drink) to drench Lusk and deal damage to him. The soy sauce/spider may coat the strings and it takes 5 seconds for it to dry. After her battle, if Lusk didn't kill her, she will tell Lusk "to be careful. Someone wants your soul. He offered me some money but I sent him packing. Honestly. Don't monsters know I don't accept bribes?" Backstory Gemuffet appears to be the 'queen' of spiders in the Underground. She runs the bake sale in Hotland so she can "reunite the spider clans" since some spiders are trapped in the Ruins. They would freeze to death in Snowdin so she needs to raise enough money to send a heated limo to fetch them. "The bake sale is their only hope." Category:Characters